


E.X.

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Levi Ackerman, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, yeah there’s lots of fucking tags you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An popular alternative pop singer named "E.X." has caught No Name's lead singer's attention. What's interesting, is that they both have hidden identities.E.X. Is your stage name due to your hidden identity.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. E.X.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good slow burn story but since I’m an ass writer I’m going to force your relationship with Levi. So he might come off as needy. 👀
> 
> ' ' - these singular quotation marks are used for your thoughts, you are not speaking.
> 
> If you get embarrassed when you sing, then good fucking luck. I’m obviously going to make you sing. If you cringe while reading it, just imagine your not singing and skip it. 👍 I made you a famous singer here so deal with it.

"Hey E.X.?"

"Hey E.X.?!?"

I regain focus and saw a backstage employee snapping his fingers at me.

"You're up in a minute."

I nod my head and look over at band that had just finished their performance for the music festival.

I see a friendly looking brunette haired lady who styled her hair in a ponytail. She was holding an electric guitar while walking off the stage. She was heading in my direction.

Two other people followed behind her.

One of them had a beard, along with dirty blonde colored hair. He was also holding drumsticks.

'Shit, he's tall.'

The other had black colored hair styled in an undercut. He had a black ring on his left hand's index finger. He was holding a microphone.

They all wore suits and the iconic bandages around their faces to hide their identities.

'That one's way shorter than the other two.' I giggled to myself.

"What are you laughing at, brat?"

"Nothing." I smirked while replying back to the short man.

'It's obvious he's the lead singer. He's holding a microphone. Of course he's short too. You know what they all say, the shortest always has the worst temper.'

I wasn't the tallest person out there but, at least I was taller than him. I'm about 5'6 or 5'7. A bit shorter than the brunette haired lady.

As he was about to respond but, the Brunette quickly shoved her guitar into the short man and sprinted towards me.

"Oh my god! You’re E.X. right?"

"Oh y-yeah." That came out of the blue so I was startled.

"Can I get an autograph?" Her face was covered in bandages but I could tell that she was genuinely excited.

"Tch. You probably scared her shitless with your crazy reaction."

"Oh so that's E.X." The blonde in the back finally spoke up.

"Sure but-"

"E.X. You’re up!" I was cut off by the backstage employee from earlier.

"I gotta go! Hopefully I bump into you again!" I run onto the stage that was filled with darkness.

-  
Levi's POV:  
-

I wanted to leave as soon as possible but, that damn four eyes wanted to watch that girl we bumped into backstage. I only stayed with her so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Hange and I were watching from the first row audience. We had already changed into our normal clothes so nobody recognized us. Mike decided to stay behind and speak to our music manager, Erwin Smith.

'When's this shit starting? It's been like 10 minutes since we last saw her run onto the stage.'

The stage was still pitch black, but we had a faint light shining onto us from the stage. We were all barely visible at the moment. The crowd was still talking during the intermission.

"I'm so energized!"

I hear a brown haired kid with green eyes say.

"I can't wait for E.X.'s performance, hopefully she sings my favorite song!"

My eyes look around the brown haired kid's friend group and spotted a blond kid with a bob cut. He had a University shirt on.

"It sucks that F/N isn't here with us. I feel bad, she never comes to concerts with us, especially the ones with E.X."

This time I see a kid with horse like features talking.

They all look to be around 20-25 years old. I acknowledged their presence, but I didn't say anything.

That is until, shitty glasses opened her mouth. She gasped so loudly that practically everyone around us heard her. She turned to face the group that had been loudly expressing their excitement.

"Are you guys here for E.X. too!?" Her eyes lit up as she was saying that.

"Yes!" A girl with a potato in her hand yelled.

"You guys need to pipe it down a little. I'm just as excited as you guys, but we are catching everyone's attention-"

"It's fine, Historia! Let us live in the moment!" The brown haired girl wrapped her arm around the petite blonde girl.

I finally speak up and glare at them, "I agree with blonde."

Shivers sent down their spines.

"Oh! Sorry about shorty here. He doesn't really want to be here." Hange slightly nudges me, indicating for me to be more polite.

Breaking the silence, a burly guy with short blonde hair and hazel eyes spoke up.

"E.X. is very pretty. I can't wait to hear her in person. No camera could ever capture her true beauty. Her voice is too angelic to fully experience through a device."

The girl with black hair spoke up. She finally broke her attention from the green eyed kid. "That's true. The first time we heard her in person, we were overwhelmed."

"See Levi! I’m not the only one who feels this way! She's got an amazing voice!" Hange remarks.

A blonde kid with the bob cut says, "Where are our manners? I'm Armin. The one with green eyes and an aggressive demeanor is Eren. The one with fighting Eren is Jean. The black haired girl defending Eren is Mikasa. The one eating a lot of potatoes is Sasha. You already know Historia, the brown haired girl hugging her is Ymir-"

Armin gets cut off by the hazel eyed blonde. "I'm Reiner Braun. The tall, quiet, black haired one here is Bertolt."

"There's more of us, but we all couldn't get tickets in the same area." Armin proceeded.

Suddenly, music starts playing from the pitch black stage.

The crowd went wild.

"Hey brats, what's going to play?"

"You don't know this song? It's called "Daddy Issues!" Jean yells over the crowd.

The lights on stage slowly started brightening.

In the middle of the stage, was a chair. It took a moment but, E.X. was finally visible to the crowd. She was sitting on the chair.

The lights were still slightly dimmed pink. She opened her mouth to sing.

"Take you like a drug. I taste you on my tongue."

I stood in silence. My lips were slightly parting in shock. I couldn't even hear the loud crowd that was around me. All I heard, was her.

Something about her voice, was different from everyone I’ve ever heard. I wasn't as tensed up anymore. I could relax my body, staring at E.X. while she sang on stage. I was mesmerized.

I didn't care about anything else on this planet at the moment. I had forgotten about all my worries. I was just so focused on her.

"True beauty, huh." I mumbled to myself.

Hange began to take notice of my reaction and smirked. I was too caught up in the moment to scold her.

As soon as she finished the song, I shook my head, snapping out of my intense gaze. I was slightly disappointed the song wasn't longer. Those moments felt like a few seconds. I needed to hear more.

"So shorty? What'd you think? I saw you creepily staring at her, you perv! Do you still want to leave right now-"

"Shut up." I commanded as I hear E.X. begin to talk.

"What's up Los Angeles! Having a great night so far?"

-  
Your POV:  
-

I hear the crowd respond "YES" along with a bunch of screams. Meanwhile, my attention goes to the front row, I saw my group of friends. I haven't told them about my secret career.

‘I'm glad they don't recognize me.’

I look to see who's next to them and noticed a handsome fellow with raven hair, styled in an undercut. He had intense steel eyes that were glaring straight at me. His hair looked familiar.

"Hey there, cutie. Do I know you?" I said into the microphone, walking in his direction. As I got closer to him, his shocked eyes turned into a fierce stare. I kneel down to him from the stage and look into his eyes, attempting to look intimidating.

Everyone goes silent.

We got close enough to the point where he could see his reflection through my E/C eyes.

I felt a weird but innocent attraction towards him and I awkwardly laughed. He continued to stare straight into my eyes, not once looking away.

"Hey! Get away from her short stuff!" Some random person in the crowd yelled.

People started getting jealous and pulled the raven haired man away from me.

I just stayed in place on stage in shock. I didn't know what to do. I called security to protect him from the crowd.

When I looked back into the audience, all the rogues had been held back. I look around him and noticed my group of friends, along with a brunette with glasses, helping the man.

I profusely apologized to the audience as the problem was being resolved. I was especially apologetic towards the raven haired man.

'Shit... What if he leaves?' I secretly questioned in the back of my mind.

I quickly got back into my normal concert demeanor and waited for my next song to play.

-  
Levi's POV:  
-

The singer on stage took notice of me and started walking towards me. I snapped out of the mindset her singing had put me in. I think she tried to intimidate me. I quickly shut her down,

I could tell she gave in because of her awkward laugh. I couldn't remember much as I was staring into her E/C eyes. I realized I had accidentally lost focus.

When I stared at her, I felt some unfamiliar feeling I've never experienced before. I don't know what it was but, I think enjoyed the feeling.

Next thing I remembered was suddenly being attacked by the crowd.

I threw a man over my shoulder onto the ground. I was going to take care of everyone else who attacked me, but Hange and that group we had been talking to earlier, was protecting me.

I nodded my head at the group once security had calmed down the audience.

E.X. kept apologizing to the audience but, she kept looking in my direction.

To be honest, I didn't care about the fact that I was just attacked. Even it was a huge waste of time and I could press charges. I just wanted her to sing her next song.

I heard the beginning of the next song about to play.

I didn't give a shit about love, but listening to her was like, hearing an angel... 'Wow, I'm being such a fucking cliche.'

All of E.X.'s songs felt different. I've never experienced this many new feelings in such a short amount of time before.

"Sorry everyone, this is my last song. It's my favorite song to sing. I also heard it's one of my most popular." She stated into the mic.

As the music started, Hange and I got a text from Mike and Erwin. They were to discuss future concerts.

Hange texted for us, "Levi and I are in the audience watching the singer on stage. We'll be back in 10 minutes."

'I just wanna hear this last song.' I thought.

"All the Stars!" Armin screeched.

The audience wouldn't stop yapping. They were all excited.

"Love, let's talk about love."

"Is it everything you hoped for?"

"Or do the feeling haunt you?"

"I know the feeling haunt you."

Again, I found myself in disbelief as I heard her voice.

I completely lost track on time. Her song was about to finish.

"All the stars are closer."

She finished her song and everyone was cheering as the stage faded into darkness.

‘Mikasa was right.’ I though of what she said to us earlier.


	2. It Doesn’t Suit You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find the mysterious man at a club by the bar and he gives you a ride.

-  
Reader's POV:  
-

I went backstage and hoped to apologize to the black haired man face to face. I asked a few employees to find him, but he had already left.

'I guess he didn't bother to stay the rest of the show.'

It's around midnight now. I decided I wanted a drink from a club nearby. I wore black tennis shoes, black jeans, and a gray hoodie.

The club hasn't died down at all.

I walked to the bar. 

'I look so out of place.'

I was starting to feel insecure. I noticed a lot of people staring at me, especially guys. This was normal for me, but I felt very vulnerable today.

The bartender asked for my order. I wanted to try out something new, so I sat there thinking about my options.

"You should try F/D." I hear a deep monotone voice from the seat next to me.

"Oh then I'll get a(n) F/D," I order to the bartender.

"You don’t seem like the type to party,” says the monotone voice again.

"Maybe I do like these type of things and you're just judgmental." I say while looking straight forward, not looking at the man.

"Tch. Well, just between us, I don't like these type of things either."

I turn my head and see the raven haired man from the front row of the concert.

"Hmm? Then why did you come here?" I purred.

"See that idiot over there? Crazy four eyes in the middle?" He pointed to a brunette haired girl with glasses in the middle of the club. It was the lady from the front row at the concert.

"She's drunk out of her mind so I have to make sure she gets home safe."

I chuckled at his statement.

"I'm F/N."

"I'm Levi. Tell me, F/N. Why did you come here tonight?"

"Honestly? I just wanted a drink. This was the closest bar to me. Your guess was right by the way, I'm not really into clubs or parties."

'Although I'm always at huge and bustling concerts, I love my quiet alone time.'

"I see... So you live nearby here or you coming from that concert?" He asked.

"I came from the concert." I nervously responded.

"Me too, maybe I bumped into you." He innocently stated.

"There was a lot of people there. No way," I commented as the bartender passes me the drink I ordered.

"Let's see if you give good recommendations."

I took a sip of the drink and immediately loved it.

"Okay wow! That's good." I smiled at him.

"Looks like I do give good recommendations." He smirked.

His brunette haired friend with glasses appeared out of nowhere.

"W-who's this Levi? Finally get yourself a girlfriend?!?" Her eyes widened.

She was clearly wasted.

"Okay shitty glasses, let's take you back home." 

"No wait- I wanna meet your girlfriend. I'm Hange."

She was walking towards me then Levi hit her, making her pass out.

"OH- Is she okay?!?" I stood up in shock.

"Yeah, this has happened before. I'll take her home now. You should come with,” he insisted.

"Nah, I don't trust you. I also don’t want to be a burden." I say while chugging my drink.

"Smart, but explain how you're going to get home."

'Shit... I would ask my friends but, they came from the concert and then they'll ask why I'm here.'

"I'll just walk back or something."

"In the City of Los Angeles? At midnight? Yeah, I don't think so. There's a lot of creeps that come out at this time of night."

"Exactly my point, you could be one of them." I huff.

"I'm not like that. Goddammit. Here."

He takes out his wallet and shows me his ID's.

"Levi Ackerman? Like Kenny Ackerman?" I asked with my eyes widened.

"The one and only. Can you show me your ID's so I know you're not lying to me as well?"

I opened my wallet and showed him all my ID's.

"F/N L/N. It doesn't suit you." He says while rolling his eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" I respond defensively.

"Listen, text someone you trust and tell them you're going with me. I showed you all my ID's already, you have my private information."

'I still don't trust him... He could still abduct me or something, even if I tell someone I trust. There's no telling if I'll come back safe. GAH fuck it... This is too much of a hassle. I'm so going to regret this later.'

I text my parents and my music manager my whereabouts and about Levi.

"I'll just order you an Uber." My mom texts

"No it's fine, mom." I texted her back.

"You better get home safe." My music manager texts me.

I close my phone and finally respond back to Levi. "Fine, but I'm not giving you my real address."

Levi nods and carries unconscious Hange over his shoulders. On the way out, he leaves his money for both of our drinks on the counter.

We walked outside of the club and I followed him to a parking garage. It took us forever to reach his car. He claimed that he didn't want to park in a crowded area because it was filthy. Which explains why he parked on the very top of the parking garage, away from everyone else. 

The very top of the parking garage was multiple stories high and it was opened to the sky.

'I love the stars at night.'

I didn't know his occupation, but he owned a sleek, sophisticated, black Ferrari. I expected him to have an old classic car, but maybe he wanted an advanced car to keep up with the times.

'He must have a well paying job.'

I noticed there were only two seats. 

"Hey... Isn't that a two seater?"

"Yeah and?"

"There's three of us-"

I was cut off when Levi had thrown Hange off his shoulders and into the trunk.

"Are you serious?! Is this legal? Won't she get hurt-"

I was rudely cut off by Levi. "Hey, shut up. For some fucking reason, she actually likes being in the trunk. Plus, as you said, my car's a two seater."

We get in his vehicle and he starts the car.

"Where should I drop you off?"

I take his GPS and put in a certain location

"West side of LA." I respond.

-  
Levi's POV:  
-

We are about 2 minutes away from her destination. The GPS was appointed to a gas station.

‘Seems like she still doesn’t trust me.’

The entire time she kept talking about life and her job as a barista. She didn't tell me this but, I had guessed that she was a college student.

'It seems like she's leading herself into a steady life.'

From what I've established, she is independent, charming, kind, and caring. She jokes around most of the time, but knows when to be serious. She's very oblivious though. She never notices the obvious things.

'I've learned a lot about her personality within a couple hours.'

My mind suddenly thought about those college students that were in the front row of the concert.

'They talked about F/N... Maybe it's just a coincidence. There were many college students there. It's possible they just have the same name.'

I looked over to ask her about it, but she was fast asleep. I noticed in her bag that her phone was ringing. I took a quick peek at the phone contact. I know I shouldn’t invade her privacy but, she was sleeping, and I was curious.

Someone named "Horse face" was calling her.

I took a moment and thought about the kid at the concert, Jean.

'That's a huge fucking coincidence.' I thought to myself.

I saw Y/N's E/C eyes flutter open. I quickly divert my attention from her phone and back onto the road before she could notice.

She answered the phone.

"Hey Jean, you there yet?"

'Oh so it is him. Why did she tell her friends that she couldn't make it to the concert? She told me that she attended the concert. Maybe it's something personal. I shouldn't pry.'

I heard a bunch on mumbles from her phone.

"Okay thanks, see you in a bit."

She hung up the phone.

"You meeting up with your boyfriend or something?"

"No, it's just my friend,” she shrugged.

All of a sudden, she handed me her phone and asked me to put my phone number in her contacts.

"Thanks for taking me here. And for not kidnapping me or anything," she laughed.

"Your welcome, brat." I put my number in her contacts. I handed her phone back to her but, I noticed that she was looking at me in a surprised expression.

"What is it?" I asked looking into her eyes.

'Her eyes... I just realized how familiar they look.'

"Nothing haha." She responded nervously.

'Nothing? I like to think I have a pretty good lie detector, and I detect a liar.’

My memory flashed back to when our band bumped into E.X. backstage.

Suddenly we heard a car honking.

"Sorry, that's my friend's car..." She got out of my car and waved to me before getting into the silver car.

'I wonder if she thought I was familiar too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kinda short. 😩


	3. I Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought today was going to be a normal day, but it was a tad bit interesting.

-  
Reader's POV:  
-

Jean started driving as soon as I got into the front seat of his car. Mikasa and Ymir were sitting in the back of the car.

"Who's the rich guy?" Mikasa questions.

Levi's windows are tinted black so they couldn't see the inside of the car.

"Got yourself a sugar daddy?" Ymir chuckles.

"You guys are stupid. He offered me a ride here from a club. Of course I don’t trust him completely though,” I reply.

"So is that why you couldn't come with us to the music festival?" Jean asked raising his brow.

"Yeah, concerts aren't really my thing. I just wanted a couple drinks." I half lied.

Ymir was teasing me the entire way back to campus.

I got back to my dorm with my roommate, Mikasa, and we both went to sleep.

I woke up at around 8 am and got ready for the morning. I had just remembered Levi taking me to the gas station for Jean to drive me back. I opened my contacts and texted Levi.

"Hey! It's me, F/N. Thanks for taking me back last night. Btw what happened to Hange?"

About 2 minutes later I got a text back.

"No problem. I took four eyes back home. She's fine."

'He seems nicer over text,' I thought.

"Thank goodness. I gotta go, it was nice talking with you again :)"

I powered my phone off and headed to my class.

I had just finished all my lectures for today. I drove off campus to the cafe I worked at. I brought my backpack filled with textbooks, papers, and notes. I had also taken my laptop with me so I could finish school work after my shift.

I walked in the cafe's staff only back room and put all my stuff down. I got into my work attire. My co-workers, Eren, Jean, and Sasha were here today as well.

Today was really busy for some reason. I had to constantly switch between cashier and barista.

"Why do they all have briefcases, and why are they all in suits?" I asked Jean, who was working the cash register next to me.

"I don't know. Maybe something important is happening-" Jean was cut off when the customer in front of him was ready to order.

I finally took my break around 5 pm and sat at a table to finish my schoolwork.

I heard a familiar voice and a couple other voices behind me in the line, but I ignored it. I put my earbuds on and listened to music as I studied.

After the voices finished ordering, they passed by me and sat in the table in front of me. I still didn't bother to look up.

I felt like someone was staring at me. Again, I ignored the feeling.

Suddenly, Eren and Jean abruptly sat at my table, blocking the people in front of me. They were arguing. I took off my earbuds and looked up at Eren and Jean.

"F/N! Tell this idiot how much better I am at cleaning the tables!" Eren yells.

"It's not a competition dumbass!" Jean yells back.

"Can you guys just clean the damn tables? The customer's are annoyed by you guys,” I sighed.

They continued bickering at my table.

‘I just want to study in peace.’ I rubbed my temple.

All of a sudden, Reiner and Bertolt appeared and calmed them down. Thankfully, they got back to work.

"Thanks guys. What bring you here?" I questioned.

"Your welcome, princess. We needed a break from studies. When does your shift end?" Reiner asks.

"It ends at 8 but, I want to spend the rest of the night here."

"Ah okay, I'll see you later." He winks and walks away. Bertolt waves with a friendly smile, and follows behind Reiner.

I was about to look back down at my work, but I glanced over to the table in front of me and saw Levi.

‘Oh it’s him... What’s he doing here?’

He was sitting with a group of people. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a light gray buttoned up shirt. He was drinking, what seems like, black tea.

I made it clear that I saw him, but I continued doing my schoolwork.

After about 30 more minutes, I picked up all my books and papers, then put it into my backpack. I threw my backpack strap over my shoulder. Just as I was about to head into the staff room, I got a phone call.

It was my music manager. I went to take the call outside. Just as I was walking out the door, I heard Levi's phone ring as well.

‘Impeccable timing.’

When I got outside, I finally answered the call.

"Hello?"

"F/N! I got you a gig."

"That's great, Nile! When and where does it take place?"

"It's in Las Vegas. It's also in a week from now. It's a bit far from you and I know you still have school-"

"Nile, we've done gigs farther than Vegas. You’ve done well."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

"Yeah, it's fine. Text me the information so I don't forget. Thanks!"

I hung up the call in a huge smile.

I went back into the cafe and noticed that Levi was not there anymore. His group of friends were still there though.

'He's probably still on his call.'

I was about to go in the staff room when a girl with orange hair tapped my shoulder. I turned around and gave a friendly smile to her.

"Hi there, do you need anything?"

She started to blush.

"I- I- was just wondering if you know who Captain Levi is?"

"I don't know of a Captain Levi, but I know Levi. He’s the short, grumpy one right?" I smirked.

"Oh! Yeah, him. Do you two know each other?" She asked shyly.

"We just met the other night. Nothing more."

"That's cool! Are you a college student?"

"Is it that obvious? Yeah, I am. I majored in political science and government if you're going to ask," I chuckle.

"Sorry if I'm asking you too many questions. It's just that... I noticed that the Captain was looking at you a lot. You both got phone calls at the same time too."

"No, you're fine! I've gotten used to people asking me so many questions. I think it was just a coincidence that we both got phone calls." I nervously responded.

"I'm Petra, Petra Ral by the way." She reached her hand out.

"I'm Y/N, F/N L/N. Sorry if this seems rude but, I don't do handshakes when I'm working. It makes me feel unsanitary." I nervously commented, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh that's okay! You seem genuine. I might come back here for more coffee. Maybe we could talk more then." She put her hand away.

"For sure! I gotta get back to work. See you later." I went into the staff room.

There was practically nobody in the cafe anymore. There was just a few of my other co-workers and about 2 customers. Jean, Eren, and Sasha's shifts ended a while ago.

The cafe is open 24 hours so I could stay however long I wanted. My shift already ended at 8, but I needed to keep studying.

I looked at my phone and noticed it was 11 pm.

'Shit, I should probably head back now.'

I started packing up my things. As I was walking out the door, someone grabbed my wrist. In reflex, I elbowed them in the face then, preparing to throw them over my shoulders and onto the ground.

"Hey! You fucking idiot. It's me."

'Great, it's Levi.'

He let go of my wrist. I noticed he wore a black ring on his index finger of his left hand.

"Couldn't you have called me first INSTEAD of grabbing me?"

"Tch. I overheard you talking to Reiner about staying the rest of the night here."

"Why were you eavesdropping- Wait how do you know Reiner?"

"I met him at the concert."

"I assume you met my friends?"

"Yeah, and you're all so damn rowdy."

"I also assume you figured out that I'm a college student?"

"Yep."

"You know all about me, but I know nothing about you,” I huffed.

"Guess I'm an enigma."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, why do you need me?"

"I have a question."

"Can we sit down first? We're blocking the entrance."

He nodded and we sat down at a nearby table.

"So what's the question?" I asked.

"What was your phone call about?"

"It was just a phone call from my friend. You got a phone call too. What was it about?"

"Answer honestly, I asked first."

"Yeah well, I asked second. Suck it up, shorty."

"Fucking idiot. You answer first."

"Oh are you getting frustrated?" I chuckled.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Wow okay. Seriously though, it was just a call from my friend, Ymir,” I tried my best to sound serious, and it worked. Well, at least I thought it did.

"I don't believe that."

"Huh? Then what do you want me to say? You want me to lie? Say the call was from my boyfriend? Is that what you wanted to hear? Why are you so up in my ass about this?" I respond defensively.

'I'm actually not that mad, I just want him to leave the subject alone.'

He kept his normal empty expression, but I could tell that he was shocked that I had snapped.

"I'll answer all your questions honestly, as long as you answer all my questions honestly. BUT leave that phone call out of this," I proposed.

"Tch. Fine."

"I'll start, what's your occupation?"

"I'm a chef. How old are you?"

"22. How old are you?"

"28. Were you really at that music festival?"

"Yes. Are you dating anyone?"

"No. Why did you ask that question?"

"Because I'm interested in you. Wanna go out with me?"

"N-No. Why did you tell your friends you weren't able to come to the festival?"

I frowned.

"I didn't wanna hangout with them. How can a chef like you afford a Ferrari?"

"I'm one hell of a cook. Have you lied already?"

"Yes. Have you lied already?"

"Yes. Why did you lie?"

"I don't trust you. Why did you lie?"

"I don't trust you either."

We both sat in silence.

Levi finally spoke up.

"Don't lie to me on this. Did you see me at the festival?"

"Yes. Did you see me?"

"No-"

"Great, can we stop the questions now? I gotta get back," I cut him off.

Levi wanted to pry for more, but he respected my privacy. He nodded his head and we left the cafe. I got in my car and drove back to the dorm's parking lot.

I walked into my dorm room and saw almost my entire friend group there.

"What are you guys doing? It's almost midnight. It's also VERY cramped in here,” I commented as I was trying to maneuver around everyone.

"We were playing games! Wanna join?" Sasha excitingly asks.

"No. I'm tired- Connie get off my bed." I command with a bit of frustration.

"Play oneeee game with us. Please!" Connie and Sasha were practically begging on their knees.

"Ah, fine. Just one game."

They cheered and sat down on the ground. They were forming, what seemed to be a circle. I sat between Armin and Reiner.

"Let's play truth or dare-" Jean was cut off by Ymir, who had abruptly tossed a bottle of vodka in the middle of the circle.

"If you don't do the truth or dare, you drink." Ymir continued on.

"Ymir! C'mon! You guys don't need to." Historia tugged on Ymir.

"Nah it's fine, it adds a twist." Reiner adds.

"Okay! Let's get started. F/N, you pick someone first." Connie states.

"Uhh, Eren. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not afraid," Eren confidently responds.

"I dare you to give Jean a hug,” I smiled innocently.

"Hell no! Give me the bottle." Eren's hand went straight for the bottle.

"Hey! Eren! I don't want a damn hug from you, but you'd rather drink a shot rather than hug me?!" Jean stood up in anger.

Everyone laughed.

It was around 2 am now. Everyone had at least taken 4 shots, except for Mikasa, Historia, Reiner, and Annie.

I was very tired by that point. Everyone saw me sleeping while I was sitting up on the ground.

"F/N, truth or dare?" Mikasa asks.

My eyes fluttered opened.

I was called on the most out of everyone that night.

'I probably won't be called on anymore.'

"Truth."

"Who was that guy you were with in that black Ferrari? The night of the music festival."

I heard a bunch of "ooo's."

"It was just some random guy at the club. He was just being nice and drove me back."

"Aww, c'mon L/N! We already know that! What's his name?!?" Ymir was wasted.

"I already answered the question!" I huffed.

Ymir pointed to the bottle of vodka.

'I've already had like 7 or 9... 10? No wait... I forgot how many shots I've had.'

"Oh my god. You guys are a handful. His name's Levi."

Everyone who was in the front row at the music festival gasped.

"Guys, there's no way! It could just be a coincidence!" Armin stated. He was a bit tipsy.

Everyone was too drunk to continue the game. The sober ones helped everyone else back to their dorms.

Mikasa had helped me to my bed because I was falling in and out of sleep.


	4. Cernebat Rosei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and get a DM request on Instagram.

I had just awoken with the biggest headache. 

‘Agh fuck. How much did I drink last night?’

I took at my phone and noticed that Ymir had posted on Instagram. It was a bunch of pictures of us last night.

‘She must’ve posted it while she was drunk.’ I sighed.

I was looking through the post and 2 of the 10 photos, included me. One of the photos she posted of me, was when I was yelling at Jean. The camera was shaky.

In the other one, I was sleeping with my arms crossed in the background of a selfie she took.

The caption said, "She's probably thinking about Levi."

I immediately spam texted Ymir, telling her to take down the post, or at least change the caption.

'This bitch is probably sleeping.' 

I sighed in defeat.

I checked my dms and noticed a request from "titanlover69."

'What the hell?'

I checked their profile and soon realized that it was Hange. I accepted her dm request.

"Hey, F/N! I saw you tagged in Ymir's post. I remembered you from the club! Levi threw me in the trunk if you don't recall."

"Hi! Yeah I remember you. Are you really okay with Levi throwing you in the trunk?" I texted her.

"Yeah it's completely fine! Here's my phone number btw! (213) ***-****."

I put her number in my contacts list and texted her through messages.

"Hey! :)" 

"Do you want to come to the mall with me?? I wanted to go shopping. I also think it's a chance to get to know you!"

'Hmm... I wanted to go shopping anyways... Maybe buy some new clothes for Vegas.'

"Sure! What time?"

"I'm kind of on a tight schedule, so are you okay with going to the Trost mall at 11 am today?"

I checked the time. It was 7 am on a Saturday. 

'The music festival where I got my last gig was 2 days ago.'

"Yeah it's fine. See you then!" I replied back.

A couple hours later, and I found myself pulling up to the Trost mall and at the entrance I saw Hange and Levi.

'Why is Levi here?'

I wearing white shoes, black jeans, and a black shirt. I like to wear comfortable clothes that cover me, rather than the type of clothes I would wear on stage, which is the complete opposite of the other.

"Hey, F/N!" Hange was frantically waving her arms at me.

I was crossing the street, walking over to the entrance of the mall. Suddenly, a big red Ford truck is speeding at me. I tried to quickly run out the way, but quickly established something.

'I'm slow as shit.'

I closed my eyes.

A pair of strong hands had grabbed me, pulling me out of the truck's way and onto the sidewalk. Their left hand had a black ring.

"Bitch am I dead?" I accidentally mumbled.

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was wrapped in Levi's arms.

"I am not your bitch, and no. Unfortunately you are not dead. Congrats," he responded dryly.

Hange ran after the truck, trying to stop the driver.

"What just happened?" I was still shaken up.

"Somebody's fucking grandpa, was speeding in a mall parking lot in a huge ass truck."

He could've let go of me, but he kept me wrapped in his arms for a bit longer.

When we saw Hange came back, we pulled away from each other.

"I called the security here to take care of the driver. Are you okay F/N?" Hange asked as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks to Levi I am." I glanced over to Levi with a gentle look.

We walk into the mall and, Hange and I start shopping at the clothing stores. Last time we saw Levi, he was eyeing up a tea shop we passed by.

Hange and I chatted for a long time. We got to know more about each other.

Eventually, Hange brought me into an expensive clothing store.

"I'm going to buy you something here on the house. I saw it while ago and thought it would match you." Hange was practically dragging me around the store while looking for it.

"You don't have to buy me anything! Plus, everything here is expensive."

"Nonsense!"

She finally found what she had been looking for. It was a beautiful, elegant but sexy, hot pink dress.

"L/N. I'm going to get you this dress. Where is the tailor!"

"Tailor?!? No it's fine, Hange!"

Before I get a chance to refuse, Hange pushes me in a tailoring room.

"Could you fix up this dress to fit my dear friend, F/N?" Hange grins and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Hello again! Of course!" The tailor responds.

'Again?!?'

After lots of measurements and boring shit. The tailor tells us to come back in a bit and the dress will be fixed up. As we are walking out the store I see Hange with a scheming look.

Hange had also asked me for my shoe size, which felt very suspicious to me.

After some more shopping, we decided we were going to meet up with Levi again at the food court. I spotted a fragrance store and told Hange to meet by the food court.

I walked into the store and couldn’t find anything I really liked. While I was walking around, a blonde haired lady with an undercut and bangs accidentally bumped into me.

"Sorry!" The blonde was very apologetic.

"Oh it's okay!" I turned to her with a smile.

"I'm a bit clumsy today. I really wanna find the right fragrance."

"Special event?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Not really, but my partner has a good sense of smell and I want to smell nice."

"Ahh, maybe we could help each other."

"That'd be great! My name's Nanaba by the way!"

"I'm F/N. Nice to meet you, Nanaba."

After smelling a few fragrances, we decided to get her a tropical and fruity scented perfume. Then it was time to find me a fragrance.

"You know, F/N. I'm getting a rosy, vanilla like aroma vibe from you. Something comforting, beautiful, somewhat romantic, but secretly dangerous.

Let's see if they have anything that smells like that." She looked at me with determined eyes.

We asked an employee if anything at smelled like what Nanaba described. Surprisingly the employee said they probably did. We walked around with the employee and brought up a perfume called "Cernebat Rosei."

Nanaba had smelled it and her eyes widened.

"This fits you perfectly! Trust me."

Something about Nanaba felt safe and reassuring. We had purchased the fragrances we had helped each other find. We said our goodbye's and went our separate ways in the mall.

'I really hope it matches me. I haven't even smelled it yet.'

I was walking to the food court when I saw Hange eating a pretzel at a table. Levi was standing near her table while crossing his arms. I waved to them.

Suddenly, I was blocked by a bunch of huge, muscular guys. I tried to move around them, but they kept blocking me.

"Hey there, beautiful."

"You look like you're lost. Why don't you come with us?"

"Move," I firmly commanded.

"C'mon do be like that, pretty girl." A voice from behind me said.

"Don't make me move you out of the way," I firmly stated.

They all laughed.

"This one's feisty, I like that. Just come with us."

I showed no emotions and stood my ground. Someone wrapped their arm around my waist. I swiftly grabbed their arm and threw the huge guy over my shoulders, making him hit the ground harshly.

I was about to break his arm, but he was already unconscious from hitting the ground too hard. People started to crowd the unconscious man. The rest of the group was standing there in disbelief. They couldn't believe someone my size could do that to someone his size.

"Cat got your tongue?" I whispered into their ears.

I picked up my shopping bags and walked away feeling powerful.

When I escaped the crowd, Levi and Hange were standing right there. They were going to save me but, I had already taken care of the problem.

"Woah, F/N! There's no way I would’ve believed that you did that to someone his size if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Yet, there’s you and Levi. No offense." Hange's hands were all over the place.

"To think you nearly did that to me at the cafe... Of course, I would've easily endured it though,” Levi huffed.

"Whatever makes you feel better." I smirked at him.

I noticed that the corners of his mouth were resisting to go up at my comment.

"I'm going to get some food." I pointed to the food court.

"I'll come with,” Levi insisted.

"Nah it's okay, you look bored. You guys can sit at the tables or something."

"Are you sure?" He had a blank expression but his eyes were soft and caring.

"Yeah, I'm going too far anyways. I just want to grab some boba."

I walked off towards the boba shop. I noticed that Levi was keeping a close eye on me from afar. I approached the cashier.

"Hello! What would you like to order?" A black haired, freckled boy gave me a friendly smile.

I quickly read his name tag and returned his friendly smile back.

"Hi... Marco! Can I get a boba milk tea please?"

"S-Sure! What size?" He responded nervously.

"Can I get a large?"

"Of course! Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Alright, it's on the house." He rubbed his neck and smiled.

"Are you sure?" I gave him a look with grateful eyes.

"Y-Yeah. You look very pretty by the way." He blushed and looked away.

"Awww, you're cute. I'm F/N."

He happily looked back at me but, his expression quickly changed.

"Hey... What's taking so long?"

I looked to my side and Levi was fiercely glaring at Marco.

"Levi, I told you to sit at the tables."

"Tch. It's filthy."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh sorry about that! I'll get on it right away." Marco responded.

Levi and I walked towards Hange's table. I noticed he was walking closer to me than usual.

"What's up with you?" I broke the silence.

"It's just a drink. It shouldn't take that long to order," he said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but he gave me a free drink. Plus, he's really sweet and respectful." I sighed, moving further from Levi.

We finally reached Hange's table. Levi was standing up, not wanting to sit on the food court's chairs. Meanwhile, Hange and I were scrolling through our phones at the table.

I heard the mall's speakers play a song that caught my attention. I started humming to it. Hange noticed this.

"You like No Name?" She asked.

"I had no idea it was made by them," I responded.

"I think you should listen to them more. I love the lead singer's voice." She emphasized the words "lead singer."

"Uhhh... sure..." I confusingly responded.

'I remember that band from backstage at the music festival. Might as well see what they make.'

I went to Spotify and searched for "No Name" and put my earbuds on.

'They're a rock band, which probably explains why I liked that song of theirs. Maybe I'll like their content.'

I was listening to a few of their songs till I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I took off my earbuds. It was Marco.

"Here's your drink. I brought it to you because you looked like you were very invested in what you were listening to." He smiled.

"Oh! Thank you!"

I took a quick glance over to Levi and saw that he was staring at us.

I took a pen from Marco's pocket and took a napkin from the napkin dispenser. I wrote my phone number on the napkin using Marco's pen, and gave him the pen and napkin back to him.

"Oh!" He was shocked by my action, but slightly blushed again.

"Feel free to text me. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." I smiled back at him.

When he walked away knowing he had just been completely friend-zoned but, he still liked my company. He felt comforted and safe around me.

I put my earbuds backed on and started listening to No Name while drinking my boba. After a few more songs, I knew I was a fan.

"Hange, their songs are so good! I can't believe it! My god! The singer, his voice matches everything perfectly!" I looked at Hange with excitement in my eyes.

"I know right! Levi, she likes No Name!" She called for Levi.

He made a shocked expression and he actually sat down with us.

'Wow he's actually going to sit here? Mr. Clean himself?'

"F/N, there's going to be a No Name concert in Vegas on Friday. Do you wanna come with us?" Hange looked serious.

'The timing... I am going to Vegas on that day for my concert too, so it wouldn't hurt to go with them.'

"That's so far, and we just met,” I respond.

"It'd be fun, we'd be like friends for life! You can invite your friend group too,” Hange proposed.

"By the way, E.X. is going to be there as well,” Levi added.

"Really?!? Wait- Levi did you actually look her up?" Hange questioned.

He didn't react.

“Haha! I knew you liked her! Was it because of the festival?!" She proclaimed.

"Shut up before we get kicked out," he stated.

I laughed. Levi glanced at me, enjoying the sight of my happiness.

"I'll come with you guys but, my friends have to come as well." I put my hand out.

"Sounds like a plan!" She grasped my hand with her own two hands.


	5. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with Levi the night before your road trip to Vegas.

The second I got back from the mall, I explained the entire situation to my friend group back at the dorms.

"So you guys in?" I questioned.

Everyone looked at each other right before they all shouted, "HELL YEAH WE'RE IN!"

It was now Wednesday night. I was finishing up my shift at the cafe when I see a familiar face walk in.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." I smirked.

Levi resisted a smile.

"Is it still your shift?"

"Yeah but, it's about to end. You want me to make you something? On the house."

"Black tea."

"Alright, I'll be right on it." I smiled and turned around to make his tea.

Levi had sat at a table next to the counter, close to where I was working. I had made black tea then went into the staff room to get out of my work uniform.

When I walked out of the staff room, I saw a few girls giggling while talking to Levi.

I rolled my eyes and purposely interrupted them.

"Here you go." I put his drink down in front of Levi and sat at the table.

The girls looked at me wide eyed. They glanced at Levi then left us alone. He was confused but, couldn't care less. He thought the girls were annoying anyways.

At first he took a sip of the tea, then drank it all in one go.

"Wow! You're either really thirsty or like my tea THAT much," I chuckled.

"Tch. It's good."

"Did I just get a compliment from THE LEVI ACKERMAN? The emotionless old brute?"

"It's not like I don't have emotions, brat."

"I'm kidding, don't take it to heart. I just find it cute when you show some sort of affection." I smiled.

"I am not cute."

"You are-"

"-Not,” he continued.

“You’re hopeless,” I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"Anyways, I'm going to be bored at my dorm later. Wanna go to the movie theater across the street?" I asked.

He raised a brow. "Shouldn't you get ready for Vegas tomorrow?"

"I already packed everything. So I have nothing to do," I pouted.

"Tch. Fine, let's go."

I cheered and practically dragged him across the street. We were approaching Annie, who works as a cashier at the movie theater.

"Hey, Annie! You got any movie recommendations?" I asked.

"Depends. What type of movies are you looking to watch. Like-"

She looks over to Levi, who I was clinging onto.

"-romantic films?" Annie continued.

"What? NO." I let go of Levi.

-  
Levi's POV:  
-

I felt a wave of disappointment when she had let go of me, but I quickly shrugged off the feeling. Apparently this blonde girl, Annie, was one of her friends.

"You know what, we'll just watch "Attack on Titan,” F/N states.

Annie nods and starts preparing tickets.

"The total is $27.38."

I pull out my wallet but I look up and F/N did the same. She quickly gave her credit card to Annie.

"Hey, shit-head. You're supposed to let the gentleman pay," I scoff.

"You're no gentleman," she snickered.

I grab our tickets from Annie and walk into the movie theater with F/N.

-  
Reader's POV:  
-

Levi opened the door for me and we walked in. My attention immediately went to the snacks.

"What? You want some snacks?" Levi asked raising a brow.

"Yeah," I whimpered.

"You can only get snacks if you let me pay."

"No!" I shook my head and pouted like a child.

"I would've let you buy your own snacks if you hadn't paid for the tickets. And if you didn't say I wasn't a gentleman." He mumbled the last sentence.

"What was that last part?" I teased.

"Just let me pay for the damn food. You're a college student, college tuition is not cheap."

"What? And a chef buying a Ferrari was?"

He didn't respond.

'I'm so grateful for all the people that supported my music... Without my fans I would probably be in a tight spot.'

I had picked out gummy bears, sour patches, and asked the counter attendant for popcorn.

"You really like those gummy candies, don't you?" Levi commented.

As I was pulling out my wallet, Levi swiftly pulled out his wallet and paid. Before I could say anything, he put his hand over my mouth and held the popcorn tub for me.

"Let's go, brat."

I was looking for our theater but, I had walked into the wrong theater. People saw me walk in and I was so confused. Levi already knew it was the wrong one so he waited for me to come back out.

"Levi! Why didn't you stop me?"

He had a smug look on his face. "It's funny, to finally humiliate you."

"Hey do you guys need any help?" I voice behind us asks.

It was Eren.

"Oh hey, Eren. I forgot you worked as an usher here," I said while walking towards him.

Eren looked shocked to see Levi.

"It's you!" He exclaimed.

"What about me?" Levi questioned.

"You're the guy from the festival!"

"Yeah? I'm also the guy you're going with to Vegas tomorrow," Levi added to Eren's comment.

"Are you guys...?" Eren hesitated.

"Are we what?" I asked.

"Are you guys... like on a date right now?" Eren's eyes shifted to the ground.

I stood there shocked while continuously blinking.

'Why does everyone think we're on a date?'

"I already asked him out but, he refused." I huffed.

"Him?!? He refused you?!?" Eren was shocked.

"Looks aren't everything." Levi responded defensively.

"No, it's not that. It's just that so many guys and even girls, have asked F/N out. Even me... She’s a tease-"

"Hey!" I defensively cut off Eren.

"But she never actually accepts anyone’s requests. It's just so rare for her to ask somebody out with romantic intentions. Especially when she’s just met them. I'd do anything to be in your position. The fact that somebody's rejected her-"

"Eren, you're rambling,” I cut him off before he could continue.

Levi raised a brow.

"You're right... Sorry about that. Your theater is down to the left that way." He smiled and pointed down the hall.

I thanked him and Levi and I went on our way.

The theater was empty.

‘The movie is very popular but, my guess is that the theater isn't too busy at night.’

We chose to sit in the back row, despite those seats that had a perfect view of the movie.

When the movie started, I started eating the snacks.

Halfway through the movie, Levi noticed that I had been trembling.

'I look like a fucking wimp.'

Levi had grabbed my hand to comfort me. I was shocked at the gesture but, I was too into the movie to care at the moment.

When the movie finished, he finally let go of my hand. Levi had only eaten a few snacks, mostly just popcorn. Meanwhile, I nearly ate all of it.

"That was crazy!" I commented as the end credits rolled.

"I guess," Levi responded.

"You know, that Captain kinda reminded me of you." I jokes around as we both stood up from our seats and stretched out.

"Oh? Really?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, you're a clean freak, short-tempered, as well as short-"

"Keep going, see what happens," He furiously cuts me off.

I continued on, "Hey! You didn’t let me finish. Strong, mentally and physically. You’re also caring, even if you don’t show it, I know you are. You’re obviously a badas-"

He cuts me off with a quick soft and sweet kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, I stood there not knowing how to react but, I decided to kiss him back instead. His arms went around my waist. Our lips moving in sync.

That is until.

"Hey if you love birds could pack it up, that'd be appreciated. I gotta clean out the theater." The janitor was standing by the theaters entrance.

We quickly pulled away.

"Oh! Sorry about that. We'll leave,” I nervously responded.

"Sorry about your make out session, it's just protocol," the janitor stated as he started sweeping the ground.

Levi was awkwardly standing there scratching his neck.

It was about 11 pm when Levi and I left the movie theater. It was now midnight and we... Well, at least I, spent the hour in the cafe talking about the movie. I started wrapping things up.

"I think I should head back now-" I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey there, princess!" It was Reiner.

"Reiner? What are you doing here this late again?" I questioned.

"I wanted to get a drink. Is this guy bothering you?" He protectively stood next to me.

"No, he's the one going with us to Vegas tomorrow," I reassured him.

There was a long silence that followed after. The tension between them was growing stronger every second.

I stood up from my seat. "Uh it was nice talking to you guys, I gotta head out now-" 

"I'll walk you out." Reiner cuts me off and offers his hand to me.

Levi cuts in between us. "She can walk herself out. Also, your hands are probably filthy."

"It's fine, Reiner. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I wave at Reiner, grab onto Levi, and pull him outside.

"What's up with you and Reiner?" I questioned.

"Nothing. He's just treating you like you’re his..." He huffed.

"Orrr, he's just looking out for me?" I added.

He gave me a cold stare.

"Listen, I don't belong to anybody, yet. I'm going to head back to my dorm now. I'll see you tomorrow, Levi."

As I started walking towards my car, he grabbed onto my hand.

Suddenly, we heard a man’s voice come from behind us. It didn't belong to anyone I know.

"Levi?"

Levi let go of my hand and turned to a tall, handsome, blond haired man with ethereal ocean blue eyes.

'"Do you two know each other?" The blonde asked.

He looked kind of familiar but, I couldn't recall. I just stood there gazing at him.

'Shit. I've just been staring at him-‘

"Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Erwin Smith." He smiled and put his hand out.

"I'm Y/N." I returned the smile and shook his hand.

His eyes widened. "You have beautiful voice."

"Well aren't you a charmer?" I blushed.

Levi eyebrows twitched. He was suddenly uneasy.

"Hey, Erwin. Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"Right! You weren't answering your phone."

Levi took his phone out of his pocket and saw all his unread messages and missed calls.

"I went to the movies. I put my phone on silent."

"Ah, did you go with miss L/N?" Erwin questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, just curious. Anyways... F/N, can I have a moment with Levi? Privately?"

"Of course! I was on my way anyways." I waved and started walking to my car.

-  
Levi's POV:  
-

I wanted to talk with F/N, but the blond bastard wanted to talk with me.

"Now, what is it you want?" I questioned.

"I suspect I may have found out E.X.'s identity."

I was shocked and my eyes clearly gave it away.

"That’s... Sudden. You shouldn't pry into her life. There must be a reason why she keeps her identity a secret."

"I get that but, I feel like I need to tell you. I was out with my old comrade, Nile Dok, the night of the music festival. He is E.X.'s music manager. I shouldn't have been peeking at his phone but, I saw Nile texting a person named Y/N. They were talking about you."

"You mean No Name."

"No, I mean Levi Ackerman."

"Why were they talking about me?"

"She said that she's getting a ride from you and if she goes missing, then Nile would know that you had taken her."

'That damn paranoid brat.'

"Yeah, I took her home after I met her at a club while I was watching over Hange,” I revealed.

"How does F/N know Nile?" Erwin questioned.

"I don't know."

"C'mon Levi. You just went to the movies with her. You have to know something."

"I really don't."

"I can’t believe I have to spell it out for you. I believe that there's a possibility that F/N is E.X."

I stayed silent at his statement.

"Levi, did you notice the particular and unique voice F/N has? This seems unprofessional but, her curves too."

"Erwin, it's getting late, I gotta go home. See you at Vegas."


	6. Slushy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your road trip to Vegas begins.

-  
Reader's POV:  
-

It's the morning of Thursday. We leave to Vegas around the afternoon. There has been no classes this week due to some new renovations around the campus. It's too dusty for the students.

"Hey, Mikasa. Are you ready?" I sat up from my bed and looked over to Mikasa, who was on her phone.

"Yeah, I'll go check up on Eren and Armin." Mikasa got up from her bed and left the dorm.

We had all discussed that we were going to have a road trip from Los Angeles to Vegas. We wanted to make some more memories together. 

My phone suddenly started ringing. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey F/N!"

"Oh hey, Hange."

"I got your dress! I'll give it to you when we reach Vegas!"

"That's great! I'm going to get ready. I'll see you later though."

"Alright, goodbye."

I hung up the phone.

We were all at the dorm's parking lot. Everyone was putting their bags into the cars. We were taking 3 cars, each taking 4 people. There was 12 people, not including Levi and Hange.

Jean is going to drive his car with Sasha, Connie, and Historia. Reiner is taking his car with Bertolt, Annie, and Ymir. I am taking my car with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin.

Everyone put their luggage's and bags into the cars and got in their assigned cars. The drivers drove to a nearby gas station for gas and to wait for Levi and Hange in the gas station parking lot.

A car started honking at us.

We all looked over and saw a Jeep and a Ferrari pull up to the gas station.

"They're here," I announced, catching the attention of everyone in my car.

Everyone got out of their cars as the Jeep and Ferrari parked next to us.

Levi, Hange, a light brown haired man, a tall man with dirty blond hair, and a female blonde came out of their cars.

"Hey guys! This is Moblit, Mike, and Nanaba." Hange introduced.

The man with dirty blond hair, Mike, started sniffing everyone.

"Is that really you F/N?" Nanaba walking towards me.

"Hey, Nanaba." I made a small wave with a friendly smile.

"Oh my god! It really is you!"

"I'm guessing that the guy sniffing everyone is your partner?" I commented.

"Yeah, the perfume you helped me picked out for me worked wonders by the way!"

"Thank goodness. I'm so glad you're here for the trip." I let out a sigh of relief.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'm going to meet everyone else now." She waved and went to greet Sasha first.

I felt a light tap on my shoulders. I turned around and saw Levi.

"Oh, hey there handsome." I winked.

He rolled his eyes.

"While you were talking to your friend out here, I went into the convenience store and bought you those gummy snacks you like." He handed me some gummy bears, gummy worms, and much more. He was blushing while looking away.

"Don't fall asleep on the road,” He commented.

"You're so sweet! Thanks, Levi." I hugged him and before he could hug back, I pulled away and greeted Moblit and Mike.

After everyone greeted each other, we all prepared to hit the road by filling up on gas. Mike drove the Jeep that carried Nanaba, Moblit, and Hange. Levi drove his Ferrari alone.

"So, while we're on the freeway, try to stick with each other?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah, just look for our cars. Levi is probably going to be the furthest up,” I answered.

"What if one of us needs gas?"

"You're going to be left behind and you need to drive the rest of the way alone, but don't worry, it's not that bad. We'll all meet at the hotel anyways,” I reassured him.

"Ah okay, see you there, F/N." He put his hand on my shoulder as we walked off into his car.

"Alright, let's hit the road!" Hange proclaimed.

Mike, Reiner, Jean, Levi, and I all got in the driver seats and everyone else got in the passenger seats of their cars.

One by one, we all pulled out of the gas station and headed to the freeway leading to Vegas.

"Wooo! I'm riled up!" Eren yelled from the back seat, next to Mikasa.

I looked in the rear view mirror and laughed.

About 2 hours into the drive, there was a huge amount of traffic on the freeway that caused us to stop.

"I hate traffic," I state as I slouch back in my seat.

Eren was asleep. Mikasa was looking at the sky from the window. Armin was sitting in the front seat next to me, looking at the GPS on his phone.

Armin was going to sit in the back but, I needed him to help me navigate the freeway, in case I missed something important on the road. Plus, Mikasa wanted to sit with Eren.

"We'll probably be there around 9 pm with this traffic." He showed me the GPS on his phone.

'Ah shit.'

We haven't moved for 10 minutes so I closed my eyes for a moment. I accidentally fell asleep.

"F/N! F/N!" I shot straight up and saw Armin shaking me.

The cars were finally moving. The car behind me was honking. I quickly put my foot on the gas to start moving. I opened my window and apologetically wavered my hand to the car behind me.

"Sorry about scaring you like that, Armin."

"It's okay. Just try to stay focused."

'I need something to wake me up.'

I put on the radio and started eating the gummies Levi gave me. Although candy is not enough to wake me up, I still enjoyed the treat.

My phone suddenly started ringing.

I turned off the radio, then connected my phone to my car's Bluetooth, which played on the car's speakers.

"Hello?"

"F/N." Speak of the devil, it was Levi.

"Hey, what happened?"

"What happened is that you fell asleep on the wheel."

"It was just for a moment."

"Tch. See that exit on the right?"

I looked up ahead to the right of the road and saw a freeway exit.

"Yeah."

"There's a gas station right up there, meet up with me there."

I yawned. "Okay."

He hung up the call. 

Mikasa's attention was to me now, Eren was still asleep, and Armin was watching the road.

Up ahead, I saw Levi's black Ferrari exit the freeway. He pulled up to a fueling station at the gas station. I pulled up to the fueling station behind his car.

I saw Levi get out of his car to refuel his car's gas tank. I got out of my car and did the same to my car. While we were waiting for the tanks to fill, Levi approached me.

"Don't drive the rest of the way," He commanded.

"Huh?” “I saw your car staying still as the cars around you started moving,” he stated. “I fell asleep for like one moment," I huff.

"Yeah, and it only takes one moment for disaster,” he fired back.

We kept bickering until Armin decided to step in. He opened the car window.

"F/N, you should get some rest. Mikasa can take over the wheel."

"F/N, you get bored very easily,” Mikasa adds. She is already out of the car.

I glanced over to Levi and he had this smug look on his face.

"Screw you guys." I open the car door to sit in Mikasa's old seat.

As soon as I sat down in the car, Eren's head fell on my shoulder. I immediately tensed up. I fixed his head in a position where we were both comfortable.

Levi went on my side of the car and opened the door.

"No, you are going in my car,” he commanded.

"Why? I'm fine with my friends here,” I questioned as Eren snored into my shoulder.

"That brat right there is going to disturb your rest. Plus, you look uncomfortable."

"Whatever." I put gently took Eren off my shoulder and got out the car.

"Mikasa take care of my car please," I said as she was waiting for my car's tank to fill up.

She nodded her head.

I walked over to Levi's two seater car and hopped into the passenger seat. Levi's car tank had just filled up. He put the fuel transfer back and hopped into the driver's seat.

He took off his gloves and started his car.

"Leviiii?" I innocently called.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Can I quickly buy a snack or two in the convenience store?"

"No, we better go now." 

"I'm going to bother you the entire way if I don't have my snacks." I pouted.

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

"Tch. You better not buy anything that will make a mess in my car."

I cheered and quickly ran into the convenience store with $15. I went into the store and the slushies had caught my eye. I took some Hi-Chews and a slushy.

I took a peek at Levi's car while I was making the slushy and grinned. I couldn't see his reaction because his car's windows are tinted black, but I knew he was pissed. I went up to the cashier and bought my snacks.

I gotta admit, the cashier was hot. He was flirting with me, but I just awkwardly smiled the entire time. Normally I would play along, but this time I didn't. I went into Levi's car with the slushy and my Hi-Chews.

"I just told you not to get anything that would make a mess." He grunted as he started driving back onto the freeway.

Mikasa was driving in my car, following behind us.

Levi's phone started ringing. He connected his phone to the car's speaker and answered the call.

"Captain!"

It was Petra.

"Yeah what is it, Petra?" Levi dryly asks.

"Oh! I just wanted to check up on you. I know you said not to call you on your breaks but-" She stopped talking when she heard my voice from the other end.

"You want some?" I was holding out my slushy straw to Levi.

"That's unsanitary, your saliva's on it" He kept his eyes on the freeway.

"It's not like you haven't tasted my mouth before. Suit yourself," I huffed.

I started to watch a movie on my phone with my earbuds on.

"Is that Y/N?" Petra questions.

"Yes. How do you two know each other?" Levi asks.

"I talked to her at the cafe-"

"Petra listen, you're a great worker, but don't disturb me when I'm on leave. I'm driving right now." Levi cuts her off.

"Sorry, Captain!"

Levi hung up.

That was about 3 hours ago.

I fell asleep while I was watching the movie. We were already in Vegas when I woke up.

"Oh, you're awake." Levi noticed my awakening.

"Where are we?" I questioned as I properly sat myself up.

"We're about to enter the Vegas Strip,” He answered.

I looked out my window and saw a bunch of buildings with bright lights.

"I love the city lights,” I whispered to myself.

Levi noticed then raised a brow.

"It's about to get windy,” he informed me.

"What-"

I felt a cool breeze on my face. My hair flowing. Levi had opened the roof of his car. I could see more of the Strip.

"Woah..." My lips parting while I stared at the bright buildings.

Levi took a quick glance at me before looking back to the road.

"The city hits SO different at night." I smiled and gave Levi multiple kisses on the cheek.

"Hey, we're here,” he firmly stated.

I look up and see a huge, glowing building. It was our hotel. He pulled up to the entrance of the hotel and the valets walked up to the car.

"Are you staying?" The employee asked Levi.

As they were discussing parking, I checked my phone and saw that Mike, Reiner, and Jean's groups already checked in.

"Guys, Levi and I are at the front right now." I texted the group chat.

"I'm coming down." Hange texted.

I turned off my phone and got out of the car. Levi put the roof back on his car and grabbed his bags out of the trunk then handed the valet his car keys. My bags were still in my car back with Mikasa, who hasn't arrived yet.

Levi and I walked into the fancy looking lobby.

"Levi! F/N!" Hange was walking towards us.

"Did you get our rooms?" I questioned.

"Yep. We made everyone pair up. Two to a room. I put you in a room with Annie. By the way, all our rooms are on the same floor, so you shouldn't get lost." She handed me the room's keycard.

"Levi, I put you in a room alone." She handed him a keycard as well.

Hange had already reserved some rooms for us for the next couple days. She texted the group chat the room numbers.

"Here's the list. I paired you kids by gender.  
Reiner and Bertholdt 306  
Sasha and Mikasa 307  
Ymir and Historia 308  
Armin and Eren 309  
F/N and Annie 316  
Connie and Jean 317  
Mike and Nanaba 318  
Moblit and Hange 319  
Levi 320."

Levi and I were following behind Hange through the hotel's casino. We reached the elevators that led to the hotel rooms. When we reached our floor, we followed her through some halls and we finally reached our rooms.

'316... Oh, it's right here.'

"Okay guys! I'll be in my room. Come to me if you need help. By the way, F/N, I still have your dress." Hange grinned and used her keycard to get into her room.

Levi and I glanced at each other. I walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"See you later, cutie." I whispered into his ear. I waved and used my keycard to get into my room.

His mind flashed to the time when E.X. had called him the same thing at the music festival. He snapped out of his thoughts and went into his room.

I walked into the room to see Annie sitting on her bed watching TV. The room had a huge window with curtains, 2 beds, a TV, a couch, a couple tables, a desk, and a little kitchen area.

“Looks like you made it, F/N." She paused the TV.

"Hey, Annie. What are you watching?" I questioned.

"I logged into Netflix and started watching a show called, "Death Note,” she replied.

"Sounds... Interesting... Can I watch?" I asked.

"Sure, where are your bags?"

"Oh- Basically, halfway through the drive, I fell asleep and Mikasa took over. We stopped at a gas station and I rode with Levi."

"You... rode... Levi?" Annie smirked.

"ANNIE!" I playfully smacked her head.

We heard a knock on the door. I turned around and opened it. It was Mikasa.

"You made it!" I smiled at the sight of her.

"I have your bags here." She handed me my bags.

"Thanks for bringing it all the way up here."

"No problem." She smiled and walked off.

It was about midnight now and Annie and I have been binge watching the show while eating the snacks I still had from the road trip.

"Who's side are you on?" Annie asked me.

"I don't know. Kira's good in some way, but he's doing bad in order to do good. I'm having a hard time picking...” I answered.

"Really? Well, I like L in general, but I'm on Kira's side. That's it though,” Annie states.

"Alright, I respect your opinion." I turned my head to her and smirked.

I watched a couple more episodes with Annie. Suddenly, I got a text from my music manager.

"Hopefully you made it to Vegas safely. Please get a good nights rest and meet with me at the concert tomorrow at 3 pm."

"Will do, thanks." I typed back.

I continued watching the show with Annie till I fell asleep.


End file.
